


just fuck

by rbbsbb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Knotting, M/M, Omega Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbbsbb/pseuds/rbbsbb
Summary: Louis’ so drunk off Harry, though—even more than all of the drinks that he’s had—that he doesn’t even want to look anywhere else. He’s dying for it, for Harry to hold him down and fill him up, mark him inside.





	just fuck

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd. sorry for any mistakes.

Everyone is too drunk for words, or common sense, or subtlety. There’s more vodka in Louis’ system than not, and all of the lights inside the club seem to meld together, hazy at the edges.

All pink, and blue, and golden, the room is nothing more than sweaty bodies, skin on skin, the smell of warmth and slick, a pulsing song that makes Louis’ bones shakes. He probably should’ve stopped drinking an hour ago, but now he’s got no inhibitions and just wants more.

The feeling of someone’s hands on him when he’s hammered—when he’s just a free body, with skin for miles and warm blood—makes everything so much fucking better. So, Louis’ not slowing down, and he doesn’t care about anything. 

All of his friends are on the dance floor, grinding and writhing and living in time with the beat of the music. Between alphas without names and omegas whose faces will be forgotten as soon as they’re out of sight, Louis spots him like a beacon in the night, face illuminated by the fluorescent glow of red from above. 

Even with a girl on his hip, pressed so close against his body that they’ve almost morphed into one being, Harry is the only thing Louis can seem to focus on.

There’s liquor swimming in his veins, and his eyes all are all glossy from blinking slow, and his lips parted in awe. Louis doesn’t even bother to fight off the unabashed want that swarms through his nerves, fills him up all heady and thick.

Harry’s shirt collar is hanging low on his chest, fabric stretched from all of the hands that’ve been tugging on it, and the curving dips of his collarbones call out for Louis, glimmering with each catch of the light that finds his skin. He’s magical, his head thrown back and eyes shut and lips parted in nonchalance as he moves his body, presses into the girl all over him.

Jealousy pangs through him.

Louis can’t help the way that his mouth starts to water, that his cheeks heat up and blood shoots to his groin. Fuck, Harry’s immaculate, so loose in himself as he puts his hands all over some random omega, fingers haphazardly tugging her closer, closer, closer.

They don’t belong to one another, he and Harry, but. Louis’ always wanting it.

There isn’t much of anything that could put a halt to Louis once his feet start moving. He’s feeling brazen, and horny, and really fucking empty at the sight of one of his best mates. 

It’s too much to think about right now. And, Louis isn’t really doing much thinking.

Between one blink and the next, Louis being jostled amongst clammy bodies, nearly blinded by the neon flashes that spread over the crowd. Hands reach for him, and some take hold, but Louis’ got his sights set straight ahead.

And, Harry’s so clueless, his lips loose as he grinds into the girl, shameless. Louis wants to be in her shoes, to feel where Harry’s hips are pressed right up against hers.

He can already feel himself chubbing up in his pants, feel the undeniable glide of slick between his cheeks. Everything is spinning, and Louis’ nearly knocked off his feet once he gets up close, within arm’s reach of them.

There are too many smells, too many pheromones in the room, too much arousal—but, there’s nothing stopping Louis from getting a whiff of Harry’s hot and musky scent. It’s too much, stronger than the rest. If that’s because Louis’ focusing so hard, or because of the drinks in his system, or a combination of the two, Louis isn’t sure. He doesn’t really care.

Louis lifts his shaky hand, wanting so much that it hurts, and grabs hold of Harry’s shoulder with enough force to have his eyes narrowing down at him, quick and fast and dark. Fuck, Louis can’t help but whine.

The girl doesn’t notice when Harry’s grip on her loosens, when nearly all of his attention turns to Louis.

It’s too loud to hear much of anything, but Harry calls out, voice making Louis shiver. “Lou, what?” His nostrils flare, and his eyes falter down to where Louis’ holding him.

The realization that floods his face, how his nostrils flare and his jaw snaps shut in a tight grind, makes Louis’ legs go shaky. He smells it, how Louis’ getting wet.

Harry drops his hands from the girl completely and ignores the way that she chases his touch. Louis ignores it too, because suddenly those hands are on Louis, pulling him in close until their chests are touching, Harry’s fingers digging into his back.

“Fuck,” Louis whimpers, because he can’t help but go dizzy. Harry’s smell is so much stronger at his throat, right where he’s sweating the most and oozing warmth. Louis’ buries his face into that spot, rubbing his cheek right up against it, inhaling deep and hard and—

He’s getting hard. Harry’s hands are all over him, his smell and his voice and the heat of his body. Louis wants to feel him closer, to feel him everywhere.

“Louis, fuck. Stop. Fuck.” Harry’s voice only makes him more wet, makes the back of his pants dampen at just the sound. “God, wait. Stop.”

Louis hadn’t even realized he was pressing up on his toes, getting friction against his cock on Harry’s thigh. He stops anyways, because Harry’s fingers dig into the back of his neck.

Fuck, Harry smells amazing, and Louis feels so unabashed, so turned on.

“What’re you doing?” Harry asks, lips brushing against his ear, unintentional. 

Louis shudders, eyes falling shut. The music is faded in his ears, dulled by the pulse of his own heartbeat. “I want. You’re so.” Louis swallows the spit in his mouth, overcome. “You smell so good, H.”

At that, something inside of Harry must click, because suddenly his grip on Louis goes tighter, and he’s all but lurching them through the crowd of people. Louis’ all wrapped up in him, out of reach from anyone who might even try to touch, to get a taste of what Louis’ so clearly putting out there.

Harry’s muttering something under his breath, like _stupid_ and _dangerous_ and _Jesus Christ_, but Louis doesn’t care enough to listen in. He’s busy with keeping his face right where he wants it, all up in Harry’s space, against the hollow of his throat. Scenting him.

When Harry tugs him into the bathroom, ignoring the already flustered line of people, Louis’ entire world spins. He’s being shoved against the wall in a flash, and he doesn’t have time to think before Harry grips the back of his head, tilting it, rough, and shoves his nose against his pulse point, tongue against his skin.

Louis’ cock twitches, and his eyes roll up, and his knees go weak. It’s so unbearably hot, Harry’s lips on him, his teeth nipping. 

“Why?” Harry asks, voice raspy in his ear, breath hot.

It’s hard to think. Louis’ fingers claw at him, nails digging into the muscle of his back. “Told you,” Louis says, voice a whisper. “You smell good.”

Harry groans and shakes his head, hair tickling at Louis’ skin. The vibration from his mouth makes Louis’ arse leak, makes his teeth chatter. When he presses his hips forward, sliding up against Louis’ belly, the feeling of Harry’s fat prick, all hard and waiting, is the only thing on Louis’ mind.

He wants to taste it. To have it in his mouth, his hand, up inside, even. God, Louis’ so easy for it. So easy for Harry.

“Fuck, let me,” Louis whines, wriggling a hand between them to reach down and have a feel.

Before Louis even gets a nice grip, Harry shoves him back harder, pressing him into the wall with a hiss. Louis’ skull collides with the wall, and he’s dripping with want. Fuck, it’s all that he wants.

It’s like if he doesn’t get Harry’s cock in him somehow in the next minute he’ll die.

“Are you in heat?” Harry asks, brows pulled tight, serious and stone cold sober.

Except, he can smell Louis. He knows that Louis’ not, knows that this isn’t just some biological curse making Louis so wet for him.

Still, Louis shakes his head, and lets his hand grip at his own cock instead, gasping as soon as he’s palming himself over his jeans. He’s so hard, ready to combust.

“No, no,” Louis says, wetting his lips with his tongue. Harry’s eyes track the movement. “I’m just. Fuck. Drunk. Horny.” He presses his hand harder, inhaling, wishing it were Harry’s hand, instead. “You smell amazing.”

He does smell amazing, making Louis’ head dizzy with it. It’s all smoky and hot, Harry’s scent, like wildfire that’ll never burn out. It’s honey, and sweet, and everything that makes Louis’ mouth water. Fuck, Louis’ drowning in it.

Harry’s nostrils flare when he leans back in. “You’re so. You. God, Louis. If we’re going to.” Harry digs his hand into the wall behind Louis’ head, leaning into it, eyes watching all hungry while Louis works over himself. “Not here. Not where any alpha with a nose and cock can get at you.”

There’s no room between them, already so close, so tight up, but Louis wants there to be even less. On a whim, with his head so full of Harry’s smell and words, Louis’ not in any mood to stop himself. He drops his hand and leans forward, filling the distance.

His lips slide up against Harry’s without coordination, all wet with spit. Harry responds on instinct, hands coming to rest on Louis’ neck, fingers digging into the base of his skull.

It’s so tender but sharp, the way that Harry takes control, moving Louis how he wants, licking into his mouth on a huff. It sends sparks down Louis spine and right to his prick, making him lose all sense of balance. He goes wobbly in Harry’s grasp, against his soft tongue and lips.

“Fuck,” Harry groans, sucking at Louis’ cupid’s bow, teeth nipping at him. He’s so dirty with it, drawing noises out of Louis’ throat before he even realizes that he’s making sounds.

Louis is soaked, and he’s harder than he’s ever been in his life, and his body is a live wire at Harry’s touch. The music outside is still thick and loud, shaking the walls and floor, only muffled slightly.

It stinks of them in here. Harry’s arousal, and Louis’, a mixture of both. The two of them blurring together—it’s overwhelming.

“Where, then?” Louis asks, tugging back. Immediately, he misses the taste of Harry’s mouth. He’s so empty, wants to feel Harry all up inside, rubbing him just the right way. “Please, Harry. Please.”

If Louis were sober or thinking straight, he’d care how desperate he sounds, how he probably looks like he’d give anything for just a taste. Thing is, he’s not sober or thinking straight. He’s soaking through his jeans.

“Let’s,” Harry starts, breathing out in a shudder. He’s staring down at Louis’ lips, pupils blown wide and cheeks all blotchy. It’s a surreal sight. “Let’s leave. Now.”

Louis opens his mouth to speak, to agree, to say _fuck_,_ yes_,_ please_, but gets cut off with Harry’s lips back on his, desperate and hungry.

They head for the door soon enough.

Harry’s got his hand held tightly in his own the entire walk to the front. There are eyes on them from every corner, because the two of them fucking reek, so obvious and horny and stinking up the room as they wade through. Harry’s fingers are digging in hard, possessive, like he’s afraid that Louis is going to slip away, to find someone else to fuck him senseless.

Louis’ so drunk off Harry, though—even more than all of the drinks that he’s had—that he doesn’t even want to look anywhere else. He’s dying for it, for Harry to hold him down and fill him up, mark him inside.

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis’ sure that he spots Niall chatting up some bird, clueless as to what’s happening just a short distance away. Thankfully, he doesn’t glance in Louis and Harry’s direction as they speed through. That’s a conversation that Louis’ not ready to have.

It’s cold outside, autumn chill making Louis’ skin prickle as soon as he’s in the thrust of it. The air is easier to breathe, but Harry’s smell is still swirling around in his head, still getting all over him when they press up close to one another.

“Yours or mine?” Harry asks, turning Louis to face him. 

He’s so flushed in the moonlight, eyes dark and lips bitten red. Harry’s so gorgeous, all sharp angles and soft curves. Louis wants to feel every inch of him, to let Harry put him to use.

Louis reaches up, leaning into Harry’s chest while he runs a finger over his cheekbone, hard up. “I don’t care. Just want you.”

Harry grunts, and takes Louis’ wrist into his palm, stilling him. “Lou, we can’t be out here for long. You’re.” Harry wraps his other arm around Louis’ waist, dangerously low on his back. “You smell, like. Everyone that sees you ‘s gonna want some.”

“You jealous?” Louis asks, testing. His breath hitches when Harry tightens on his wrist, sets his eyes a little narrower.

“Louis, stop. C’mon.”

He’s just as desperate sounding, almost begging in the eyes. Fuck, Louis’ not going to survive. 

“Mine,” Louis tells him, not thinking about it. He wants Harry is his bed, his smell in his sheets. “_Mine_.”

The cabbie that pulls up for them is expressionless while Harry and Louis crawl in, but Louis knows that the guy immediately regrets pulling up. He’s going to have to air out his backseat. Burn the fabric, even, because Louis’ got no way to stop himself from grinding his arse down into the seat as soon as he’s in, feeling so wholly empty.

Harry tells him the address, settled in beside Louis with a firm and steady hand on his thigh, not bothering to stop him. Harry just watches, lips parted in awe, as Louis grits his teeth.

It only takes trying to kiss him once for Louis to be shut down, because even if they’re both off their faces, Harry’s sensible. “Don’t scar this poor man for life, Lou,” Harry whispers, forearm pressing against Louis’ chest as a defense.

And, that’s that on that, even though Harry spends the entire drive staring at Louis like he’s gagging for it. Like he’s going to pass out from holding back.

Louis’ still hard and wanting when they pull up to his flat, and he’s not going to waste another second. While Harry pays the driver, pulling spare bills from his wallet and dropping them with his shaky hands, Louis jumps from the car and runs for his door. Getting his keys out of his pocket takes a moment longer than it should.

“Shit, fuck.” The lock doesn’t click at first, and Louis can feel it coming, the anticipation building.

As soon as the door is open, Louis all but throws himself inside and tugs off his shirt, cloth brushing against his nipples and chest, making him hiss. His shoes come off next, desperate kicking until he’s able to pull his jeans off with ease.

Louis wants to get his fingers inside himself, to have Harry’s mouth biting at him while he gets himself off quick. He wants Harry to hold him down, to jerk his prick and make him beg for it. He wants a tongue in his arse, a cock in his mouth.

Louis wants whatever Harry will give him.

“Get it off,” Harry grunts, door slamming behind him once he’s caught up.

Immediately, Louis’ pants are being tugged at, Harry’s strong grip nearly knocking him over with the force of his pulling. The feel of it, of how Harry can do whatever he’d like just because he can, because he’s strong enough, makes Louis’ mouth water.

“You’re so bad, Lou,” Harry mutters, and Louis’ pants are only halfway down his thighs when he’s being pushed back onto the couch.

Zayn is going to kill him for getting slick all over everything, but Louis doesn’t fucking care.

“Got me all worked up,” Harry says, dropping to his knees in front of Louis.

He slips his fingers under the top hem of Louis’ pants and makes quick work of pulling them down his legs, off his body. Suddenly, Louis’ completely naked, fully exposed, prick hard and heavy against his belly and arse leaking slick all over the seat.

Harry’s got such a dirty mouth, and he puts it to work right away, ducking down to suck at Louis’ cock without warning.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis gasps, hands falling to Harry’s head, fingers twining with his hair.

It’s like nirvana, Harry’s mouth on him, because he’s all tongue and spit, knowing exactly how to suck him just right. His hands hold Louis’ hips down, fingers pressing hard enough to bruise while Louis hisses and whines, desperate for more.

He slurps on the head of Louis’ cock, and the world goes black for a minute. 

Louis’ been so hard for so long now, so on edge from how ready he is for it. It’d only take a few fingers for Louis to come, for him to fall apart.

“Harry, c’mon,” Louis urges, tugging at his hair. He doesn’t want to come. Not yet. Not when there’s a chance of getting a cock up in him.

Harry doesn’t let up right away. He sucks down further, his wet, plush mouth taking Louis in until he’s nosing at Louis’ pelvis, at the soft dusting of hair. And, like, Louis’ body lets out a wave of slick because it feels so fucking good.

It’s only been a few weeks since the last time that they did this, since the last time that Harry had Louis in tears from how nice his big cock felt inside. A few weeks is too long, in Louis’ opinion.

Harry pulls off with a pop, eyes fully dark when he finally looks up. Fuck, Louis could come at just that sight.

Suddenly, Harry’s hands begin to wander from his hips, sliding down his thighs. “Want me to fuck you?” Harry asks, curling his fingers into the skin, lifting his legs up, up, up, and over his shoulders, curling Louis over himself so that his hole is right there, level with Harry’s mouth.

Harry’s probably drowning in it, Louis’ smell, so close to where he’s steadily leaking, waiting to be filled up and fucked proper. The way that his nostrils flare and his eyes flicker down, hungry, has Louis panting.

“Yes,” Louis says, voice rough. “Yes, yes. Please.” He plants his hands on his chest, fingers pressing all around his nipples, brushing over the sensitive points of them. “God, yes.”

It’s been too fucking long.

Harry nods, and the bob of his Adam’s apple is so clear when he swallows. “Okay, just. Let me get a taste.” He brushes his cheek up against Louis’ inner knee, scruff tickling at the skin there.

Louis really wants his cock. He wouldn’t normally pass up an opportunity to get Harry’s tongue inside of him, but Louis really, really want his cock.

“No,” Louis says, voice barely more than a whisper. His skin is all gooseflesh where Harry’s rubbing at him, making his cock twitch. “I want your fingers, then your prick.”

Harry frowns and nips at the skin of Louis’ thigh, making Louis inhale sharply. Fuck, he’s always so bitey.

“I wanna taste you, baby,” Harry says, almost pleading.

He doesn’t need Louis’ permission. If he were to start, Louis wouldn’t stop him. He’s just being picky, and Harry knows it, and Louis knows that Harry knows it.

But, Harry listens anyways, leaving Louis’ right leg resting at his shoulder before dragging his hand down, grazing over Louis’ cock, his taint, before nudging Louis’ cheeks apart. As soon as he presses the pad of his index right up against his hole, finger slipping from how wet Louis is, the air turns to stardust.

Louis’ cock stays untouched against his belly, and Harry starts to press his finger in, watching as his finger slides, slides, slides, looking like he’s in the desert dying of thirst and Louis’ arse is the first glimpse of water in days.

And, it’s not all that much, Harry’s finger, but Louis is pretty sure that it’s a gift from the heavens. Pressing in just right, angled in just the right way, Louis groans once Harry’s knuckles are pressed right up against him, big hand pressing in as far as it can get.

“Like that?” Harry asks, and he slips his middle finger right in beside the other. Louis already so slick, it’s an easy glide, so wanted as he clenches down, wishing for more.

Louis grinds down against him, toes curling when Harry starts to tug on his rim. He pants out, “So much,” and pinches his nipples, teeth grinding.

Harry drags his fingers out, slow and nonchalant, like he’s got all the time in the world. When he grinds them back in, he scissors them apart, and Louis’ not even a little bit ashamed at how his arse squelches, so much slick that it’s audible.

Harry, on the other hand, groans. His other hand drops down into his own lap, and Louis watches as he starts to palm at himself cock tenting up the tight embrace of his jeans. Louis’ arse clenches again.

“Another, Harry. C’mon,” Louis whimpers, kicking at Harry’s back with his heel. “Don’t you wanna get in?” His face is all red, flushed. Louis wants another shot.

“I _am_ in,” Harry says, playful. He twists his fingers, making Louis gasp. “Don’t you feel me?”

God, Louis’ not in the mood.

“Get your prick out or I’ll call Liam up,” Louis hisses, snapping his knees up close, dragging Harry in.

His face comes awfully close to Louis’ arse, and that’s the opposite of what Louis wants. Harry doesn’t seem to notice. Instead, he sets his lips in a tight line, jaw going tense.

“Think Liam will fuck you like I can, do you?” Harry’s voice is all alpha, heated and possessive.

Without warning, Harry shoves a third finger in, too fast and too rough. He’s not gentle with it, pressing in so quickly that it hurts a bit, even with the slide. And, fuck, that’s just what Louis wants.

Louis flutters his eyes shut, because fucking _finally_.

His cock twitches, painful and forgotten, and Louis grinds down on Harry’s fingers, long past ready. “Just. Forget the fingers. Fuck me. C’mon.”

Louis wants Harry’s body on top of his, to feel the Harry’s full weight. To have him snug between his arse cheeks and rocking in hard and fast. To knot him full, make him owned.

“I’ll fuck you,” Harry grits, tugging on Louis’ rim one last time before pulling out, a grin on his face at the uneven way that Louis’ breath jumps. “I’ll fuck you better than any other alpha could.”

It’s the truth, Louis knows. Harry is the best he’s ever had. The best he’ll ever have, even after he can’t have him anymore.

Louis’ feet hit the floor gently, Harry smoothing his hands down his calves and ankles as he lowers them. When he rises to his feet, standing up tall, Louis’ got to pull on his own cock a few times, too overwhelmed.

Harry’s always so gorgeous, but like this, when they’re in the almost dark, only the moonlight from the windows keeping the room lit, Harry isn’t real. He’s an image, unreal and too beautiful for this world.

He tugs his shirt off over his head, full expanse of his chest and belly shining against the blue and grey haze of the nighttime. His scent fills the air, so strong that Louis’ eyes go crossed, and he has to shut them. It’s overwhelming.

“Lou,” Harry says, tugging his trousers off with a pained look. “Let’s go to bed.” 

“Can’t move,” Louis says, because he wants to be fucked now, right this instant. Not in the sixty seconds it’ll take to walk to his room.

Louis blinks up at him and watches as he tugs his pants down, lets his fat prick free, looking like it hurts a little. Everything in Louis’ body urges him to lean forward, to get his mouth on it, to make Harry come until he’s not able to speak.

“I’ll carry you,” Harry says, stepping out of the pile of clothes at his feet and toward Louis. He leans down, running a hand over Louis’ chest, catching on his nipples. “You don’t have to do any of the work.”

Louis groans, swatting his hand away. He makes grabby hands at Harry’s cock, but only ends up with his wrists in Harry’s grasp, firm and solid.

“No,” Louis says, swallowing around his tongue. “You’ll drop me. You’re drunk.”

Harry snorts, lifting Louis’ hands up. He mocks, “You’re drunk,” in Louis’ tone before licking at the soft skin of Louis’ inner wrist. It’s so much more sensual than it has any right to be. “I’ll be extra careful, baby.”

That’s a lie.

“Fuck, no,” Louis says, shaking his head, pulling his eyes away from Harry’s soft tongue, still working against his skin. “I’ll walk, fuck. Just. Come on.”

And, Louis’ so impatient, and so bloody wet, and ready to come sometime in this century. He rises to his feet, world spinning a little bit, and pulls his hands out of Harry’s touch. It finds him again in no time, Harry plastering himself to Louis’ back as they walk, his cock bumping against Louis’ arse with each step.

He leaves the lights off when the door pushes open, and immediately drops himself onto the bed, facedown as he arches his back, arse in the air as an invitation. Presenting himself to Harry. 

For Harry.

“Baby, you’re,” Harry starts, breathing heavy. He doesn’t finish.

There are hands on Louis’ arsecheeks in an instant, Harry’s fingers gripping at his skin, pulling him apart.

“Just do it,” Louis hisses, breathing heavy when Harry slides his fingers in again, all three, slower and more teasing than earlier.

“Yeah,” Harry says, like an afterthought. His fingers curl, and Louis whines into the duvet, bringing his arms up for support. 

Harry doesn’t take long to find himself in Louis’ mindset, finally. 

Between one blink and the next, Harry’s prick is right up against Louis’ hole, all warm and thick. Just what Louis wants, what he needs. It slides through all of the slick there, and Harry groans, like he’s reveling in the feeling, like he’s never felt something so amazing.

When he finally angles himself just right, gets the tip of his knob caught on Louis’ rim and pushes forward—

Everything becomes weightless. Louis’ not on earth, not human.

It’s otherworldly, the way that Harry’s cock makes him feel. Like he’s floating on cloud nine, like there aren’t wars going on in the world, like they’re the only two living creatures in existence.

Louis moans into the dark, unashamed at how he’s instantly grinding back against Harry, trying to pull Harry’s cock in.

“God, Lou,” Harry whimpers, one hand on Louis’ lower back as he fucks in slowly.

It burns, just a little, because Harry is fucking massive, so much bigger than his fingers. The feeling is so nice though, hitting all of the right spots with each inch he goes deeper. 

“Harry,” Louis moans, bouncing back a little, his knees jelly. “Fuck, please.”

“You’re so tight, Lou,” Harry says, and then he’s bottoming out, hips flush against Louis’ bum, “Fuck, always so tight for me.”

Louis’ dick pulses, feels like it’s going to kill him from how hard he is. So, he reaches a hand down up under himself and grabs hold of it tight, tugging on it as Harry starts to move, slowly but surely. 

It starts as a slow grind, like Harry’s holding back, trying his hardest not to come even though he’s only just pressed in. Still, even at this pace, Louis is panting into his fist, lightheaded from how turned on he is. This is everything.

Harry’s curves over on an upstroke, chest flush with Louis’ back so that he can get right up in Louis’ ear, get his mouth at Louis’ pulse point. His tongue comes out almost lazily, and his breath is uneven and shuddery.

“More, H,” Louis whimpers, humping back, wanting so much.

Harry sets his teeth into the curve of Louis’ neck, canines hurting when they press down hard. “Want more?”

Louis nods, because yes, that’s what he’s just said, fuck, and Harry licks at him some more before starting up.

And, holy fuck, Louis isn’t ready. Harry pulls out slow, a drag that has Louis’ toes curling and his hole clenching, and then he’s setting back in hard and fast, enough to make Louis’ bones go weak.

“Fuck, I’m gonna fill you up,” Harry mutters, one hand holding himself up from beside Louis’ on the mattress while the other curls around his throat, barely any pressure to it. “Gonna smell like me for weeks. Fuck, Lou.”

His pace quickens, and Louis just. He sees the universe, eyes all starry when Harry’s prick catches his prostate, rubs it just right. His own hand picks up speed on his cock, tugging so fast and hard that he’s almost there, feeling already building in his belly, swelling with each fuck in.

Harry’s filthy mouth starts up, a tangent of _claim you good_, and _keep every other alpha away_, and _make you feel me for days_.

It’s like it happens all of a sudden, and when Harry fucks in hard, nips at his ear and huffs right up against him, Louis can’t stop it. He’s coming into his hand, all up his belly, all over the duvet.

Gasping as he lets it wash over him, that feeling that he’s been chasing for so long now, Louis’ vision whites out and he clenches down on Harry’s prick.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry hisses, and the hand that’s on Louis’ neck falls, gets pulled back down to his arse to steady his hips.

Louis’ breathing doesn’t steady, and Harry keeps fucking into him, muttering dirty words like he’ll never get the chance to say them again. He’s so hard up, hips a piston, working into him, trying to milk his cock in Louis’ hole.

“God, you’re so good for me,” Harry says, fingernails digging in.

And, Louis hisses, so fucked out that he can’t think, or speak, or do much other than whimper with each drag of Harry’s cock up in him. It’s still so nice, even after he’s been spent, and he has to close his eyes, let Harry use him up. It’s so bloody amazing, Harry’s praise, his inner omega preening at it, wanting to get Harry there just like his alpha did for him.

“C’mon, H,” Louis cries, more of a whisper than anything. “Fill me up, baby.”

Harry does. His knot fattens up quick and fast, making Louis’ throat clench up when Harry settles back into a slow grind again, starting to come all inside of him, moaning helplessly against Louis’ shoulder as he lets go, fills his omega up.

“Fuck, _fuck_,” Harry pleads, teeth dragging against Louis’ skin again, cock pulsing in his arse, locked in him.

It’s the best thing Louis’ ever felt, that big prick all heavy in him, marking him inside.

“Harry,” Louis says, willing himself not to get hard again so soon.

“Yeah,” Harry replies, because yeah.

They breathe for a minute, both gathering their bearing, and Harry curls his arm around Louis’ chest so that he can lay them down, get them off their knees where it’s starting to hurt. They’re still stuck together, Harry’s massive knot pressed up inside, making Louis’ eyes flutter shut with their movement.

“Did so well for me,” Harry whispers, pressing a kiss against Louis’ neck where he’s marked him all up, left love bites that’ll last for days. “Came so fucking hard. Thought I saw God at the end.”

Louis has to laugh, even though it jostles them and has Harry’s cock tugging at him, making him hiss. Harry finds it hilarious.

After a moment of just breathing, of Harry kissing at him and holding him close, Louis’ hand drifts up, his fingers pressing gently into the soft skin of Harry’s wrist.

“Thanks for that, H,” Louis says, voice hushed. He’s all spinny and fucked out, but it feels right.

“Don’t say that. Makes it sound like I'm doing some heinous task,” Harry tells him, tongue at his pulse again, soothing.

Louis’ nose wrinkles, but he lets Harry do as he pleases anyways. “I took you off that bird. You didn’t have to come with me.”

Harry stills, and he tightens his hold on Louis.

It’s silent for a moment, but Harry’s voice is gentle when he speaks, tender. “I’m glad I came with you. I’ll always choose you, Lou.”

Louis’ omega preens.

They may not have it all sorted out, and they may be off their arses, and Louis may be getting in too deep, but. Louis will always choose Harry, too.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated! thank you for reading.
> 
> [tumblr](https://rbbsbb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
